1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relates to a light radiating device capable of reducing production costs and preventing sealing defects, and a method of fabricating an organic light emitting diode display device using the light radiating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, among flat panel display devices, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, which uses an organic light emitting diode to display moving and still pictures, has attracted attention. The OLED display device is a display device that emits light by placing an organic compound having fluorescent characteristics between electrodes, the electrodes disposed to each other, and applying a voltage difference to the electrodes to electrically excite the organic compound. The OLED display device can be driven at a low voltage and thinly formed, and has advantages over current technology, such as a wide viewing angle and a fast response time.
The OLED display device includes a substrate having at least one organic light emitting diode, an encapsulation substrate coupled to the substrate to seal the organic light emitting diode, and a frit to couple the substrate to the encapsulation substrate.
To couple the substrate and the encapsulation substrate, the frit is formed as a paste and then applied at a predetermined thickness to at least one of the substrate and the encapsulation substrate. Subsequently, the frit applied to the substrate is pre-plasticized to remove moisture and/or a binder component. The encapsulation substrate is then aligned on the substrate, and the portion of the substrate on which the frit has been disposed is locally heated using a laser beam to melt the frit, resulting in a sealing process of coupling the substrate to the encapsulation substrate.
Here, to prevent damage to the region in which the organic light emitting diode is formed due to the laser, a mask is placed between the laser and the substrate. The mask exposes only the portion of the substrate on which the frit has been disposed, and thus has to have different patterns depending on the position of the frit applied to the substrate. For this reason, production costs may be increased. Further, when the mask is not appropriately equipped, or a contaminated mask is used, sealing defects may occur.